Becoming Judgment
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: This is my take on how Lesus became the Judgment Knight. This will show his tests and all other things that I think of. I will be taking add ins from the viewer. Prompts and what not are smiled upon by me. I would love to hear what people come up with as sugestions. First Prompt: 'When a Mop of Blonde Hair Leads You to Battle, You Fight'
1. Chapter 1

**Becoming Judgment**

**Prompt 1: When a Mop of Blond Hair Leads You to Battle, You Fight**

**This is my take on how the Lesus became the Judgment Knight. **

"You want to do what!" Uncle yelled, his face red.

Aunt looked like she wanted to cry. Oh, she's crying now, "I want to enter the Judgment Knight selection."

Uncle took a shaky breath in, "No, absolutely not. Of all the-That's it. Evicted! you'll be evicted from the family if you continue to speak of such a thing."

"Then so be it. If I become the Judgment Knight then my last name will be changed to Judgment." I tell him and Aunt faints, "I want to do this, with or without your support. The Judgment Knight is outside, waiting for your answer. If you're going to evict me from the family then do it now. Orphans are allowed to participate without permission from anyone."

He sighs, "I am not going to evict you. If this is what you want to do then I'll give my permission."

I smile, "Then you have to register me. Come on, Judgment Knight is waiting."

He hesitates, looking to the door, "He really is outside, isn't he."

I nod. He follows me to the door. I am already next to the Judgment Knight by the time he comes out. A grimace comes over his face but it passes as he slowly makes his way over to us.

"Good evening." Uncle says lowly.

Judgment inclines his head, "Lesus has told me you have given your permission."

My uncle swallows audibly, "I have."

Judgment takes out a piece of paper, "Then you will need to have this signed and brought to the temple by the end of today. You will be a day late on the registration but I will handle any problems that might arouse."

"Right, well, yes." He says, taking the paper.

Judgment turns to me, "I will see you tomorrow for the first test. I will be returning to the Church now. I have business that must be settled. Good bye, Lesus."

He turns and leaves. I smile brightly as I look to Uncle, "Thank you, Uncle."

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000 0**

I walked slowly to the Temple. I wanted to arrive early so that I could train some before the test started. I'm not sure what we will have to do but I hope it something to do with swords.

Something connects with my side and I fall over. It sort of hurts and I look at the thing that is currently laying on top of me. All I really see is a mop of dirty blond hair. I poke it and the thing hits me in the face. It doesn't hurt but it shocks me.

"Don't poke me. That's just rude." It's a boy. About the same age as me.

"Why did you bump in to me? That was rude as well." I say.

He moves off of me and I get up. He looks filthy. He has a lot of bruises. He's looking at me as well, rubbing his chin.

"You look strong." He tells me, "Are you strong?"

I nod and he takes my hand and begins pulling me along after him. It doesn't take us long to come to a group of brawling teens. None of the teens are fighting each other but only one person. This is outrageous. How can they call this a fair fight.

"You have to help. Those people attacked me for no reason. My friend stepped in to help but now he's all alone." The boy tells me, "I'm not a good fighter so I left to find someone who can. That would be you. So help and I will share my blueberry cookies with you."

I look to the fight. There were at least ten boys against one but the blond kids friend was holding his own. He had a stick to fend most of them off but some of the other boys had sticks too. None of them could get an advantage on him. Only a few punches actually got a hit in but the hits were adding up.

I walked forward but the blond grabbed my arm. He held a thick stick up to me and I took it. I took it and joined in the fight. It was easy to take a few of them out since I had surprise on my side. I knocked three of them out before they realized that I was there.

By the time the fight ended, I had a lot of cuts and bruises along with the other boy. The blond was cheering for us but had never actually entered the fight.

"Here you go." He held up a cookie to me.

I shook my head, "I don't like sweets."

He furrowed his brows at me and the other boy spoke, "Thank you for helping."

"You're welcome." I said.

"Come on, Roland. We have to get more cookies. That lady might give us more when she sees were beaten up." The Blond said, grabbing the boy and dragging him off.

**END**

**I got this idea when I was reading the novel. I can't remember when I read or what was involved when I read it but I used the idea of when Lesus helped Grisia and Roland during a fight before they became the Holy Knights.**


	2. AN

**A/N**

**This is a very important Author's note. My girlfriend has just written a story about us. We have just started going out. The story is a dramatization of our first kiss. It is very romantic and if you guys read and review her story then I will have an update of all my stories. If she gets over five review then I will update within two weaks. If she gets over ten then I will update within the week. So please, read her story. Her pin name is Midgitdestroyer and the story is 'My Fantasy'. This is her first story, so please, be nice and NO flames. **

**P.s.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories. I assure you, they will be updated within the next two months. That is, if no one reads and reviews my girlfriends story. I have been having major writers block. Please, my plot bunny died quite a bit ago and I haven't gone to the plot animal pet store yet. Be patient, I will update on all of my stories. **


End file.
